confusion
by Elle5
Summary: Frank has gone too far
1. Default Chapter

Set after ep. 4  
  
Characters: Mainly Frank, Sally and Mick  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own London's Burning or ne of the characters  
  
  
  
Franks POV  
  
He'll know by now, Shauna will have told him. He knew all along that she would tell Mick about their little affair but yet he still carried on. He had convinced himself that he was helping them but now was not too sure. He was on a self destruct course. It was getting to him, the constant hardman act. It was like he was a lion trapped in a cage the more he tried to escape the worse it got.  
  
"Frank you coming for a drink?" Adam asked pulling Frank out of his thoughts. "Nah mate I'm just gonna go home" he replied in rather a depressed tone. "OK see ya tomorrow then."  
  
On the way home frank felt like someone was following him. Normally it would not bother him but this time he had a feeling of who it was. He stopped and turned, waiting for this mysterious person to show themselves. A voice came from the shadows, "So how does it feel to wreck a family? You feeling big?" "Mick it was a mistake, I.I never meant.." Frank replied, struggling for the words "NO you never mean anything do you, you go around stamping on everyone and messing up their lives." He stepped from the dark to make himself seen, "Me, I could take it up until now, Sally, I'm pretty sure she can stick up for herself, but Adam! I can see what your doing to him, why him, of all people? You know what he has been through lately, why?" His face was red with anger. Frank's head was dropped in shame. Mick continued, "What is wrong with you? Did you screw up your own life so now you can only feel good if everyone else feels as bad as you? Is that it? IS IT!?" Frank finally spoke, "I'm..I'm so sorry Mick. I.. I" he couldn't finish his sentence, tears were making him well up. Mick stood in shock, Frank the hardman was breaking down in front of him. Before Mick could utter a word Frank had fled.  
  
The River was his favorite place, always had been, ever since he was a kid. Just sitting on the ledge and staring in to the water would clear his head of all the thoughts going through his head. This time all he could think about was Mick's face, the pain he had put him through. Mick was right, his life was ruined the day he killed that guy in that pub, so he tried to make everyone else feel the same way he felt. he was crying, he didn't cry, not for years. Try as he may he couldn't stop the tears falling.  
  
Unknown to him, another had come to the river to seek solitude, but the scene unfolding in front of her was unbelievable, Frank crying. She decided to talk to him. She knew he was not one to open up but he looked like he needed some one at this moment in time. 


	2. Crazy

See chapter 1 for disclaimer  
  
"Do ya want one?" asked offering Frank a cigarette.  
  
In an attempt to cover up his tears he turned his face away when answering, "Nah your OK." His face was tear stained and red, this Sally could notice but the reason she knew nothing about.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" she asked tentatively "About what?" he replied trying to act confused but not able to pull it off. Sally continued in a soft soothing voice, "What ever it is that's got you this up set" " I'm not upset, there's nothing wrong" Frank replied defensively  
  
Feeling that she had tried her best and there was no way he would open up she began to leave. As she had turned her back she could have sworn she heard a voice. Turning to she if she was right, she heard it again, louder, "I've screwed up Sal." Sally could see it on his face that he was finding it hard to open up. Years of not talking about his own emotions had made him forget how good it is to talk about your woes. "I've really done it now, Mick found out." Before Sally could ask what Mick had found out Frank continued, "I never even wanted it to happen. All I wanted to do was help. I could see she wasn't alright. I never meant to sleep with her, I didn't mean to, it just happened" He was shaking all over. This scared her.  
  
Silence had fallen. She had her suspicions of who this mysterious women was but needed confirmation. "Who was it?" After a minute Frank murmured a name.  
  
She was right, she wanted to comfort him, she could tell he was upset, but all she could think about was Mick. The pain he must be going through.  
  
" I've gotta go" As much as she wanted to stay she couldn't, she had to find Mick.  
  
A pained voice followed her as she walked away, a voice coated in sorrow, "Sal I never meant for this to happen, Please believe me"  
  
* * *  
  
Sally walked and walked. She wanted to go and see Mick, he must have been having the time of his life, nothing like hearing your wife has cheated on you to brighten up your day. Of course she knew that she shouldn't, he would want to be on his own, she knew she would. A pub. That's what she needed just now. She found herself at a smallish pub that she'd never seen before. Well at least no one can stop me from drinking too much. Too late. Just as see entered and made her way to the bar she made out a depressed figure propping up the bar.  
  
"Sally!" yelled a slurred voice. Her stumbled across to her and almost collapsed in a heap, virtually pulling her down with himself. Well her night was going to an experience, she thought to herself, looking after her SO was never in her job description. "How many ave you had Mick?" gasped Sally as she attempted to haul his drunken state onto the nearest bar stool. "Only the one, he's the worst drinker I've ever seen" the barman butted in. " If you're a friend or something can you please take him home cause he's driving the business" " Yeah OK. Come on Mick, you can stay with me to night" just saying this scared Sally, this was the man she was in love with and she was taking him to her flat.  
  
The walk home, in the fresh air, must have sobered him up cause he was able to walk with little assistance and was now trying to go home. They both thought the same thing, them both staying in the same flat alone was not a good idea, but they both also knew that him going home in that state was worse.  
  
"Go and sit down, I'll make us a strong coffee." Sally had been right the place was not the Ritz but Mick figured it was better that staying at the station. "So do you wanna talk about it?" Mick's face was one of confusion, but inside he knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew her well enough that he wasn't going to fool her, " How do you know?" "Frank told me, he seemed really upset." As soon as she said it she regretted it, how could she say how Frank felt, Mick was on the same wavelength. "He feels bad!! How do you think I feel? She cheated on me, after everything we've been through. God I thought it was gonna be me who had an affair, not her" Not realizing what he had said and the effect it had had on Sally he continued rambling. "He's a scheming little bastard, you, Adam and now me He's got to us all." before he could continue Sally butted in confusion evident in her voice, "Adam? What's Frank done to him, he's been a good mate to him." "That's what I thought to begin with but there is something going on that we can't see, I just know it, and if we don't anything soon he'll drag Adam down with him." Stopping Mick felt his breathing waver, he was shaking trying to control it. Sally moved closer to him and put an arm around him. This simple jester of affection made Mick totally break down, in tears he put his head on her shoulder and cried his eyes out. Sally's mind drifted away. Why couldn't she comfort Frank like this. As much as Frank annoyed her she still thought she should have been able console a friend in need. They had settled the hatchet so you couldn't she be there for him. Deep in her thoughts she hadn't notice Mick move his head to settle his eyes upon her. She noticed a change in atmosphere and turned her head. Their eyes locked, as much as she fought it she couldn't look away. As his head moved toward hers Sally's mind was screaming at her. One side could help but see the good side of the situation, this was the guy she loved. As their lips touched, as much as she wanted to kiss him back, her morals kicked in. She pulled away abruptly and averted her eyes. "Mick you're upset, I'll get you a blanket, you can sleep on the couch." Regret obvious in her voice While Sally gathered the appropriate stuff for him, Mick sat with his head in his hands. A headache was setting in and he knew the full force of the hangover would hit him in a few hours. "Here you go, the bathroom is up the hall, night" As sally was about to exit the room Mick spoke, "Sally," She turned to his voice, " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she just gave a weak smile. "Night then Mick" "Yeah night Sal" He replied as she shut the door 


End file.
